Farscape Encyclopedia Project talk:Forums
Welcome Hey, fellow Scapers! Welcome to the FEP! Take a look around, and learn more about the universe of our favorite sci-fi series!--Agarcia 01:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Timeline Did some thinking, it wouldn't be too difficult to piece together a timeline for the series, since we know that Crichton leaves Earth in 1999 and returns after 2001--Jack Crichton references 9/11--plus we know that Peacekeeper Wars occurs 4 years after Crichton meets Scorpius--"This is insane." "Four years on and you're finally getting that?" Thus the series takes place from the years 1999 - 2005. From there you can extrapolate other dates, such as the founding of the Peacekeepers, the disappearance of the Eidelons, etc. Who's up to the challenge.--Agarcia 03:03, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I've already been looking in to that. I had the same idea a couple weeks back. There are a number of year/cycle references in Farscape, and probably enough to form some kind of timeline. If I recall correctly, D'Argo gave his age in "Premiere". What we should probably do is start a timeline page and put the refernces we can find there. We could likely assume that the reference date for our timeline would be the same as the US launch of the show, and build outwards. We would likely only be able to give year/cycle only as reference dates, as I don't think months are very important since they are (again to my recollection) not mentioned.--Dakkoth 13:06, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and started a timeline page. We can work out the formatting and such as we go along.--Dakkoth 13:07, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::Halloween and Christmas a part in Kansas and Terra Firma, respectively.--Agarcia 13:11, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::Noted. We know that Kansas takes place circa Oct. 31st, 1986. How about Terra Firma?--Dakkoth 13:57, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Terra Firma takes place over several weeks or months I think. We know that it ends around Christmas.--Agarcia 02:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Should we rename this "Chronology" and devote an entire section to this? I feel like the overall chronology of Farscape is intensely complicated and deserves more attention.--Agarcia 06:56, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Banner Hey Pilot? What's with the size fluctuations on the title banner? Could you have some DRDs look at it?--Dakkoth 18:49, 23 January 2007 (UTC) It was reeeeally small on my home computer, so I blew it up closer to the image's actual size. You think we should shrink it down?--Agarcia 02:04, 24 January 2007 (UTC) The size is fine as long as it doesn't overrun the adverts on the side of the front page. Google can get touchy about how their adverts are shown and I don't want us to get in trouble with our hosts if we frell with the adverts on the side.--Dakkoth 13:03, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Looking at it again. It causes overlap with the google ads depending on screen size. I recommend shrinking it to between 500 & 550 px wide. I can do that and upload a new version for you to use. I'll post back soon.--Dakkoth 13:06, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Try this. I shrank it down to 550 with a program that won't pixilate images. Main icon Hello everyone! Here's the first of what will hopefully be a number of different options for the main icon. I'm particularly fond of this first one, and I've had some very positive feedback from Adam Garcia. --FrellingFahrbot 21:33, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :That rocks! Did you do that?--Dakkoth 21:47, 23 January 2007 (UTC) I used a screen cap and then digitally edited it in Photoshop CS. --FrellingFahrbot 19:48, 24 January 2007 (UTC) And now its up and going! --FrellingFahrbot 19:26, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Grrrrr. Never mind. --FrellingFahrbot 19:30, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah! Now it's kickin'! If you can't see it, try refreshing your browser. --FrellingFahrbot 19:35, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Sweeeeeet!!!!--Dakkoth 20:52, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Infobox Character PILOT!!! The Character Infobox Template got frelled overnight! What happened!?!--Dakkoth 13:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Errrr... nevermind, Pilot. Looks like it's working now.--Dakkoth 13:15, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Eidolon/Eidelon issue Sort of like the Scarran/Scarren issue, we need to decide how which one of these is canon. I think it may the first one, but I need your help, let me know what think. --FrellingFahrbot 19:35, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I would suggest looking at the Season 4 Guide to see what they say. Unfortunately, I don't have that... or... see what's listed at Sci-Fi.com's Farscape pages.--Dakkoth 20:55, 5 February 2007 (UTC) : Just found the answer... It's Eidolon, with an "o". I fix the entries and leave a note on the FAQ. --FrellingFahrbot 16:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :D'oh! I mixed it up! It's Eidelon with an "e", but luckily I hadn't changed anything before I realized the misake! Sorry!-- 23:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Original Site Status I'm planning on closing down the original site by the end of the year. I've held off on closing it until everything has been transfered here. And let's be honest, this site has already far exceeded what was done on the original site. I'm really impressed with what you guys and girls have done.--Agarcia 02:33, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I've begun moving a lot of stuff over from the original site, mostly copying and pasting making a lot of stubs, but it's a step in the right direction. Plus we actually have content now.--Agarcia 19:05, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia TV Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 00:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) This is fantastic, anyone know how to do this? I've had some trouble. Roth, I'm looking at you...--Agarcia 20:14, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :It can only be edited by admins. Frellingfarhb0t is currently the only admin but hasn't been active for a couple of weeks, so it might be a good time to start a requests for adminship page where community members can nominate users they trust for this. Until then, please suggest posts on mediawiki talk:Blog snippet and I'll add it to the blog for you. Angela talk 21:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Furlow Just a thought. I've been watching Season 1 and in the Episode "Till the Blood Runs Clear" you meet the devious little Furlow. As I was looking more carefully, does anyone else think she looks like a Sykaran (from "Thank God It's Friday...Again")? She has the tan skin, pale irises, and blonde hair, albeit she's small and chubby. Anyway just a thought. --ScaperGirl85 20:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC)ScaperGirl85